The present invention relates to wood floor panels and is particularly directed to a unique wood floor panel which is formed from a plurality of substantially identical sections, each of which has a bevel cut from an undersurface thereof along each of its side edges, which bevel cuts form, at the abutment of two sections, an adhesive well for receiving an adhesive bead joining and firmly interconnecting the individual panel sections to form a completed floor panel unit. Since the panel sections are substantially identical, the wood panel of the invention is simply and easily constructed and is inexpensive to produce as expensive tongue and grooving of individual panel sections can be avoided. The completed floor panel may have a pair of tongues cut along the entire length of two side edges thereof with complementary grooves cut along the entire length of the remaining two side edges to enable an interlocking of the panel sections during installation on a floor substrate. Since all bevel cutting is done in the undersurface of the panel the wear or show surface is unaffected.
The adhesive wells formed by the bevel cuts of the individual sections can have a dimension relative to that of the adhesive bead applied therein to permit a significant amount of free area within and along the adhesive well which may receive an adhesive used for laying the floor, thus contributing to the positive retention of a floor panel set in place on a substrate.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a relative inexpensive yet reliably constructed wood floor panel formed of a plurality of substantially identical abutting panel sections, each section having a bevel undercut along the entire side edge periphery which forms, with a like bevel cut from an abutting section, an adhesive well which receives an adhesive bead to interconnect and hold the adjacent and abutting sections together to form a completed panel assembly.
An additional object of the invention is to provide wood floor panels of various sizes using any number of substantially identical panel sections having the bevel cut noted and interconnected by an adhesive bead as described in the preceding paragraph.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a floor panel which is more surely retained in place when set on a substrate due to the presence of recessed areas in the undersurface formed by a portion of the adhesive wells unoccupied by the adhesive bead which may be filled by an adhesive used to secure the wood floor panel to a substrate.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a wood floor panel formed of substantially identical interconnected sections as described above which has tongues provided along the entire length of two side edges and complimentary grooves provided along the entire length of the remaining two side edges to interlock the wood panels together during installation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a parquet floor panel which conforms more readily to substrate irregularities, provides a wearing surface comparable to other thin parquet floor blocks, and which provides for a reduced installation time.
An additional more specific object of the invention is to provide a parquet floor panel having a plurality of substantially identical abutting panel sections, each section formed of a plurality of finger-like wood strips interconnected by a plurality of restraining wires frictionally held in respective channels cut transversely to the length of the strips in the undersurface thereof, each section having the bevel cut described above and being interconnected with an adjacent abutting section by the above-described adhesive bead, each section being arranged such that the wood strips of one section are oriented perpendicularly to those of an abutting section and the panel having tongues cut along the entire length of two side edges and grooves cut along the remaining two side edges.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily ascertained from the detailed description thereof which follows which is provided in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.